Convoluted
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Special fic buat Kuroka-san dan juga untuk meramaikan FID! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! RnR, please...


Dia.

Namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta.

'Bekas' anak Raimon.

Yang dulu pernah kukalahkan dengan telak.

Dulu dia menatapku dengan takut.

Kali ini.

Aku menatapnya.

Karena ingin memilikinya.

Convoluted

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rated:

T*untuk amannya*

Genre:

Romance

Chara(s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto (Gran), dan karakter-karakter lain yang cuma numpang lewat.

Pairing:

GranxKazeDE*mungkin nggak keliatan*

Warning:

Shonen-ai! Kaze Dark Emperors! Gaje! Aneh! Abal! OOC parah! Typo bertebaran di mana-mana! Yang gak suka, gak usah baca…

Summary:

Tapi, kupikir Ulvida benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering memandangi anak baru itu. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

Hiroto's PoV…

.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku pada seorang anak-yang entah mau dikatakan perempuan atau laki-laki- dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Dia menatapku, aku balas menatapnya. Kini aku ingat.

Dia adalah anak dari SMP Raimon, yang dulu pernah kukalahkan saat pertandingan pertama kami. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dulu, dia pernah bertanding melawanku, aku mengalahkan timnya dengan mudah dan telak.

"Aku tahu, kalau kalian memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kami miliki," ujarnya memulai. Kunaikkan alisku sebelah, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kekuatan."

Aku menyeringai, dia hanya memandangiku.

"Segitu inginnya kau pada kekuatan, eh?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Bukan takut. Tidak. Tak ada pancaran ketakutan dari dalam matanya.

Yang ada hanya 'hancur'. Dia ingin 'menghancurkan'.

Tatapannya sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Bukan tatapan ingin 'mengalahkan', tapi tatapan ingin 'menghancurkan', seperti kataku tadi.

Akhirnya, atas izin ayahku, dia dan timnya dimasukkan dalam Aliea Gakuen, dengan nama Dark Emperors. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, walaupun masih baru.

Aku tak menggubrisnya, bagiku, mau anak baru atau bukan, yang penting kalahkan saja tim SMP Raimon, dengan begitu tugas selesai, dan ayahku akan senang.

.

Pembatas… cerita…

.

Semakin hari berlalu, kulihat anak itu semakin giat berlatih. Entah apa yang jadi pemicunya, tapi menurutku, dia melakukan semua itu karena _mantan_ kaptennya.

Ya, kapten tim SMP Raimon, Endou Mamoru. Aku pernah berkenalan dengannya, dan tertarik untuk bertanding bersama timnya. Tapi, yang kulihat ternyata tim SMP Raimon adalah tim yang lemah, tak seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang.

Dan entah kenapa, semakin ia sering-sering pergi ke lapangan, semakin aku senang melihatnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, bahkan Ulvida memanggil pun tak kuhiraukan kalau aku sedang memandanginya.

"Kau terlihat tak sehat, Gran. Ada apa?" tanya Ulvida, entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa urusanmu?" kataku ketus sambil balik bertanya. Dia hanya memutar matanya kesal seraya berucap,

"Kau tidak memandangi anak baru itu 'kan? Hei, apa jadinya kalau kapten tim Genesis berwajah lesu seperti itu? Kau mau aku yang menendang perutmu supaya kau sadar?" aku manyun seketika, ucapan cewek berambut sebiru laut di depanku ini sangat menohok hatiku. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Aku memandangi anak baru itu? Hei, sembarangan saja dia.

Tapi, kupikir Ulvida benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering memandangi anak baru itu. Entah kenapa.

Terkadang, saking bengongnya aku, dia menyadari aku sedang memandanginya dan seketika menoleh ke arahku. Biasanya, aku yang kaget langsung salah tingkah dan pura-pura melihat ke atas. Rasanya malu sekali kepergok memandangi orang.

Aku bimbang, bagus, ini pertanda buruk, bagiku, timku, dan juga ayahku. Di sisi lain, aku menyangkal perasaanku, tapi bagian hatiku yang lain terus mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti yang disebutkan oleh Ulvida.

Menurutku, tak akan mungkin seorang 'Gran' akan terpesona pada seseorang, terlebih dia anak baru, dan yang lebih parah, dia adalah laki-laki! Yah, meskipun penampilannya tak mendukung, sih.

Yang paling aku suka darinya yaitu pada saat dia beristirahat. Menenangkan sekali melihatnya sedang duduk sambil menengadah dan menutup matanya damai. Bahkan aku yang melihat pun, bisa merasa sangat _relax_.

Itu hanya salah satu yang kusuka darinya, sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi kalau kusebutkan satu-satu, akan merepotkan.

Baiklah, kalian ingin tahu semuanya? Akan kuberi tahu.

Pertama aku suka rambutnya. Berwarna _turquoise_ yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran rambut anak laki-laki. Dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin. Itu menambah kesan 'cantik' dalam dirinya. Oh, perhatikan tanda kutip pada kata 'cantik' itu.

Lalu, aku suka matanya. Warnanya seperti madu yang sangat kusuka saat Hitomiko-_nee_ yang mencampurnya di tehku. Ya, itu dulu.

Sore itu, aku melihat dia berjalan santai di koridor. Aku kebetulan lewat dari arah berlawanan. Tak kusangka, dia menyapaku.

"Hei, Gran."

Kaget, aku terlonjak dan langsung bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia melihat ekspresiku yang kebingungan. Oh, bagus sekali.

"He-hei, Kazemaru! Hari yang cerah, ya?"

Kutuklah aku, _Kami-sama_! Kenapa aku jadi memberikan pertanyaan bodoh begitu, sih? Dia sampai melihatku _illfeel_! Kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Apa maksudmu hari yang cerah? Di luar mendung begitu," komentarnya, masih menatapku dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_. Sekali lagi, aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"A-ah, benarkah? Se-seingatku tadi cerah, kok," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Ia memutar mata madunya yang sangat kusuka itu, dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Dengan hanya meninggalkan tepukan di bahuku sambil berkata,

"Sudah, ya, Gran. Aku mau latihan dulu."

Aku rela mati sekarang juga! Dia telah menyentuhku!

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh saja dariku. Rambutnya yang terurai itu melambai indah sekali. Astaga, sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini?

Baik, kuakui sekarang, aku telah jatuh cinta! Pada seorang laki-laki! Rajamlah aku sekarang juga, kawan-kawan. Aku sudah gila.

.

Malamnya…

.

Aku termenung di kamarku sendirian. Sesekali kupejamkan mataku. Berpikir keras. Malam ini adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidupku. Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman.

'Apa dia juga menyukaiku?'

'Atau dia membenciku?'

'Dia tidak suka denganku?'

Grraahh…

Kuremas keras rambut merahku. Frustasi. Semua pemikiran aneh tak berjawaban barusan membuatku stress dan hampir gila. Semua karena anak baru itu.

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku menghela napas panjang dan berat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Tapi aku masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan gaje tadi. Salahkan otakku yang tak mau bekerja sama dengan mataku. Padahal aku sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa aku masih terjaga.

Akhirnya aku ke luar dari kamar, bermaksud untuk keliling. Tak tau mau kemana, yang penting bisa tenang sebentar. Siapa tahu ada pemandangan bagus.

_Gotcha!_

Aku menemukannya! Lagi-lagi, aku melihat dia. Sedang berada di lapangan sendirian.

"Sekali lagi!" teriaknya kesal. Aku mengintip lewat bangku penonton. Untung saja dia tak menyadari kehadiranku, aku bersyukur karenanya.

Sekarang aku melihat dia sedang berlatih keras. Untuk melakukan _shoot_ terbaik. Hebat, aku salut padanya. Padahal sudah jam 1 malam, seharusnya dia tidur.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, entah sudah berapa kali _shoot_ gagal dilakukannya. Meski begitu, ia tak menyerah, masih tetap berdiri dan melanjutkan latihannya. Benar-benar tipikal anak Raimon. Tak mudah menyerah.

"Gran! Sedang apa kau di situ?" serunya setelah menangkap keberadaanku. Aku terkesiap dan segera turun menghampirinya.

"Kau ini, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Seharusnya kau tidur!" kataku ketus dengan nada memerintah. Dalam hati, aku sedikit menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

"Kau juga tak tidur. Untuk apa memerintahku segala?" katanya balik bertanya dengan tak kalah ketus.

'Eh, ini anak pinter banget ngeles,' pikirku sambil manyun. Dia hanya terdiam menyeringai sambil memandangi puluhan bola yang tadi ditendangnya.

"Aku ingin kekuatan. Dan pasti tak akan kalah dengan anak-anak Raimon itu," ucapnya, masih dengan seringaian di wajah 'cantik'nya.

Setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, kami terdiam. Lama. Hening menyelimuti suasana di sekitar kami. Canggung, itu yang kami rasakan.

"Ah, aku ingin menyelesaikan latihanku, kau tidur saja sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" katanya, seperti membalas dendam karena sudah kuperintah tadi. Aku yang semula sedang bengong jadi sedikit terjaga.

"Huh, kau jangan urusi aku. Aku bisa berjalan ke kamarku sendiri tanpa perintahmu!" aku memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit sombong, agar ia tak melihat wajah bodohku yang sedang bengong.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat sana pergi!" usirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan membiarkannya sendirian di sana. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sangat sedih karena ia sudah mengusirku. Ternyata, ia memang benar membenciku.

.

End of Hiroto's PoV…

.

Normal PoV…

.

Hiroto, atau sebut saja dia Gran di sini, sedang duduk di kamarnya sendirian sesaat sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya malas, bawaan mengantuk.

"Ini aku, Kazemaru. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu kamaranya, yang ternyata adalah Kazemaru.

"Ya."

Pintu terbuka.

Gran terkesiap, inilah saatnya!

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kazemaru sambil mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai di samping bahunya.

'C-cantik!' batin Gran terpesona. Wajahnya saat ini sangat merah, untung saja tidak kelihatan karena dia mematikan lampu di dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gran sedikit (baca: sangat) jutek, namun dalam hati ia sangat senang sampai ingin melompat.

"Ng, aku mau bicara," jawab Kazemaru pelan dan datar.

"Aku juga mau bicara!" seru Gran tanpa basa-basi. Dia mencengkeram bahu Kazemaru erat dan mengguncangnya berkali-kali hingga kepala Kazemaru terombang-ambing. Intinya, Gran terlalu girang.

"Ah, silakan duluan," ucap Kazemaru setelah kepalanya aman dari gempa bumi (?) buatan Gran.

Gran kalang-kabut. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu. Dia berpikir keras, tanpa sepengetahuan Kazemaru tentu saja.

'Apa langsung tembak saja?' _inner_nya panik. Dia meremas rambut merahnya, entah yang keberapa kali saat ini. Kazemaru pun sampai dibuat bingung karenanya.

'Atau langsung kucium saja?' batinnya lagi, Gran menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berpikir keras.

"Kau kenapa?" Kazemaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Heran.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gran memeluknya.

"Uwaa!" jerit Kazemaru tertahan, ia tak bisa berbicara lagi karena napasnya sangat sesak sekarang. Gran memeluknya teramat kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kazemaru saat tangan Gran sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Gran tak menjawab, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Gran menabrakkan punggung Kazemaru di dinding.

"Akkh!" sekali lagi, Kazemaru menjerit kesakitan. Tapi Gran tak mengubrisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat lepas-"

"Aku suka kau," Gran memotong ucapan Kazemaru cepat, tepat di telinga kiri Kazemaru, membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli. Gran menjilat dan menggigit telinga Kazemaru, lalu dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda _turquoise_ itu.

"Hah? Kau ap-"

Lagi-lagi, Gran memotong ucapan Kazemaru, namun kali ini bukan dengan perkataan, tapi dengan tindakan.

Tak perlu diterka lagi, Gran menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

Karena Gran yang mendominasi, Kazemaru tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pasrah dan diam, sekarang dia hanya bisa menerima perlakuan 'tak senonoh' dari sang kapten tim Genesis itu.

Dan karena Gran merasa dialah yang _'seme'_, Gran mencoba memasuki lidahnya dalam mulut Kazemaru. Pertama ia menjilat sedikit bibir bawah si pemuda cantik itu.

Tidak berhasil, Kazemaru tak ingin membuka mulutnya.

Kedua, dia menggigit kecil bibir Kazemaru.

Gagal, Kazemaru menutup rapat mulut kecilnya.

Akhirnya, karena kedua cara sebelumnya tidak berhasil alias gagal, Gran mencoba cara lain…

Menggigit keras bibir Kazemaru.

"Khh!" Kazemaru mengerang sedikit, sehingga secara tak sengaja mulutnya terbuka.

Dan itu memberikan kesempatan untuk Gran agar bisa memasukkan lidahnya.

Ingin sekali Kazemaru lepas dari jeratan Gran, tapi pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu sudah mendominasi sepenuhnya. Ia telah mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Kazemaru, memelintir lidahnya dan kemudian mencampur _saliva_ milik mereka.

"Gila! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kazemaru setelah Gran melepasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan menyisakan sedikit _saliva_ bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Gran malah menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini, lebih singkat dan lembut.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Gran usil, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya bak _playboy_ cap gajah sedang merayu wanita.

Kazemaru memalingkan wajahnya, kalau saja lampu di kamar Gran tidak dimatikan, pasti sudah terlihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Dengan cepat, Kazemaru menabrak Gran hingga mereka berdua terjatuh, dengan posisi Kazemaru yang duduk di perut Gran.

Gran yang mengerti segera memegangi pinggul Kazemaru dan memeluk perutnya.

Dan silakan diterka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi…

**FIN.**

**.**

Author's note:

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Teeeet!

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Fic ini saya persembahkan khusus buat **Kuroka**-san! Sekaligus untuk meramaikan FID!

Tapi, kok jadi aneh+abal+ancur+gaje kayak gini, ya? Kuroka-san, saya mohon jangan bunuh saya!

Eniwei*bahasa Inggris berantakan*, akhir kata saya ucapkan…

RnR, please…


End file.
